Moonlight
by Foxaces12
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah Park Chanyeol yang mencintai seseorang yang telah mempunyai bulannya sendiri. ChanBaek!Main Pair; KrisBaek!Slight Pair. Reviews. DLDR.


**MOONLIGHT**

**Main Cast**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**ChanBaek! Main Pair; KrisBaek! Slight Pair!**

**#Nb : Baca sambil dengerin lagunya Moonlight – EXO, kawan :D**

.

.

"_Datanglah padaku, setiap kau perlu mengistirahatkan hatimu"_

_._

_._

_._

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi itu berjalan santai di koridor sekolahnya. Sesekali Ia tersenyum ramah kepada orang di sekitarnya. Ia bukan nerd maupun flower boy di sekolahnya. Ia hanya siswa biasa yang beruntungnya Ia mempunyai otak yang cerdas sehingga Ia cukup sedikit terkenal. Namanya Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya, mendudukan dirinya di bangku ketiga barisan pertama dekat jendela. Ia menyukai letak tempat duduknya, karena dari sana Ia dapat melihat sang pujaan hatinya. Ia mulai menopangkan dagunya, melihat keluar jendela berharap dapat segera melihat pujaan hatinya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, munculah seseorang yang di tunggu oleh Chanyeol. Matanya berbinar melihat orang itu.

Namja mungil berwajah cantik dengan mata yang berhiaskan eyeliner serta kelakuannya yang hyper aktif itu mampu menarik perhatian Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertarik padanya saat mereka mengikuti ospek. Saat itu namja cantik itu tak sengaja menabrak Chanyeol. Bukannya meminta maaf namja cantik itu memarahi Chanyeol dengan alasan dia menghalangi jalannya. Namun, Chanyeol mematung seperti orang bodoh membuat namja cantik itu kesal. Ya bisa di katakan Love at first sight, isn't it?

Namja cantik itu sedang bersama teman-temannya, Ia tertawa sehingga matanya menghilang. Meski tak terdengar, tawa itu mampu menggetarkan hati Chanyeol. Membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat indah itu. Tapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, ketika Ia melihat seorang namja yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya , mendekat ke arah pujaan hatinya. Si namja cantik melambaikan tangannya dengan eyesmile andalannya kepada Si namja tinggi. Dan si namja tinggi mengecup pipi si namja cantik membuat kedua pipi namja cantik itu merona. Senyum Chanyeol luntur. Ia tahu siapa namja tinggi itu. Dia Kris Wu. Kekasih dari pujaan hatinya.

"_Byun Baekhyun"_ Chanyeol berbisik lirih. –Itulah nama namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa siswi berhamburan keluar untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong setelah berpikir keras saat mata pelajaran. Tidak seperti siswa siswi lainnya, Chanyeol malah berjalan menaiki tangga dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celananya. Tangga itu jalan menuju atap sekolah. Ia setiap harinya menghabiskan waktunya disana. Angin segar yang bertiup halus, matahari yang tersenyum cerah menjadi suasana favorit Chanyeol. Disana Ia dapat menjernihkan pikirannya sambil memandangi langit cerah. Seperti yang di lakukannya saat ini, Ia berbaring menatap langit. Angin yang menyapu wajahnya membuatnya mengantuk. Ketika Ia akan memejamkan matanya, Ia mendengar isakan tangis seseorang. Ia mengernyit heran pasalnya setiap hari hanya dirinya sendiri yang ada disini.

Ia pun bangun mencari sumber isakan itu. Isakan itu terdengar beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju pintu atap. Disanalah sumber isakan itu. Terkejut. Itulah yang di rasakan Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun, pujaan hati Chanyeol terduduk menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya diantara lututnya, punggungnya bergetar hebat. Chanyeol menatap miris. _Ada apa denganmu Baek?_ Batinnya.

Chanyeol mengambil sapu tangannya lalu berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Merasa ada seseorang selain dirinya, Baekhyun mendongak. Menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan mata sembab dan wajah yang basah. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun menatap heran. Chanyeol yang mengerti itu, segera bicara.

"Ambilah" ucapnya. Baekhyun menatap pemilik sapu tangan itu sebelum mengambilnya.

"Gomawo" gumamnya dengan suara serak.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya mencoba mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tak apa" jawab Baekhyun dengan tersenyum sakit padanya seakan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Tapi bahu kecilnya mulai bergetar,

Dengan lembut Chanyeol berkata :

"_Kau bisa datang padaku dan beristirahat"_

_._

_._

_._

Setelah kejadian di atap itu, mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat akrab. Baekhyun akan datang ke kelas Chanyeol menceritakan kisahnya dengan Kris. Atau bahkan Baekhyun memberikan bekal untuk Chanyeol. Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun menceritakan Kris dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Chanyeol terkekeh melihatnya. Meskipun tidak di pungkiri hati Chanyeol sakit mendengar ocehan Baekhyun tentang Kris. Namun sekuat hatinya Ia tahan. Baginya menjadi teman Baekhyun lebih baik daripada harus melihatnya dari jauh dan Ia bersyukur Baekhyun mau menjadikannya teman.

"Kau seperti anak kecil, Baek" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar ejekan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi itu.

"Ya tiang, apa maksudmu mengataiku seperti anak kecil huh?"

Chanyeol terkekeh "Kalau bukan anak kecil lalu apa ini?" Chanyeol mengusap lembut bibir bawah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersipu dengan apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun diam Chanyeol memandangnya intens.

"Ada saos di bibirmu, Baek" Ucap Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih diam memandang Chanyeol.

"Baek kau kenapa? Aku tahu aku tampan, jangan pandangi aku seperti itu." Ucapnya lagi. Membuat Baekhyun tersadar. Mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Bahkan Kris lebih tampan dibanding kau, Giant" Seru Baekhyun seraya menoyor hidung Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya.

_Ya aku tahu aku bukan apa apa untukmu, Baekhyun~_

.

.

.

Dia datang padaku dengan airmata yang menghiasi pipinya, aku tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan kekasihnya –Kris. Sakit. Aku sakit melihatnya seperti ini. Sakit saat airmata itu jatuh dengan derasnya dari mata indahnya. Sakit mendengar isak tangisnya. Aku memeluknya, mengusap punggungnya bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Ia pun membalas pelukanku. Terisak di dadaku.

"Kris" sudah ku duga. Ia yang menyebabkannya menangis.

"Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku" ujarku.

Dia menceritakannya. Bagaimana Ia melihat kekasihnya bersama namja lain yang tidak di kenalnya. Bagaimana kekasihnya memperlakukan namja itu dengan lembut melebihi perlakuan kekasihnya kepadanya. Bagaimana kekasihnya tersenyum hangat kepada namja itu. Menyesakkan untuknya dan lebih menyesakkan untukku. Rasanya aku ingin menghajarnya, telah menyianyiakan namja seperti Baekhyun. Namun aku tahu aku tidak berhak melakukannya. Aku takut Baekhyun akan pergi dariku jika aku melakukan hal itu. Aku takut dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri Baek. Jangan berpura baik baik saja di depannya. Berhentilah Baek, hentikan ini sebelum kau lebih sakit Baek. Aku menyayangimu"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintainya yeol, sangat mencintainya" ucapan itu tepat menusuk jantungku, remuk rasanya. Aku sudah biasa dengan ini, sudah terbiasa pula dengan rasa sakit yang menderaku. Namun tetap saja ini menyakitkan.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek. Aku bahkan lebih mencintaimu dibanding dia. Apakah kau tak bisa melihatnya? Apa kau tak bisa merasakannya huh? Sadarlah Baek, ada aku disini. Tolong lihatlah aku dan berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri Byun Baekhyun."

Aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang di pelukanku. Ia melepas pelukannya dengan cepat membuatku mundur. Ia melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kau..apa?" tanyanya terbata.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun" ujarku lirih.

"Jadi ini alasanmu memintaku meninggalkannya? Karena kau mencintaiku, huh? Kau sungguh –argghh! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol" Ia menangis kembali, airmata itu kembali mengalir. Ia berjalan mundur dan berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku menunduk dalam, aku tahu ini akan terjadi. Baekhyun yang meninggalkanku dengan kebenciannya padaku. Inilah yang aku terima, aku pantas mendapatkannya.

Sejak saat itu Baekhyun tak pernah mengunjungiku lagi. Ia benar-benar membenciku. Bahkan saat kami berpapasan pun Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Atau bahkan saat aku menyapanya, dia berpura-pura tidak mendengar dan seakan-akan kami tidak mengenal. Seperti saat ini, aku melihatnya dari kejauhan berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Baekhyun-ah" namun Ia tak menanggapiku.

"Kris!" serunya ceria. Aku merindukan suaranya. Aku menoleh kebelakang saat itu aku tahu dia tidak berjalan kearahku tapi ke arah Kris yang beberapa meter berada di belakangku. Ia melirikku sekilas kemudian mengecup pipi Kris dan bergelayut manja di depanku. Aku menghela nafas lelah.

Aku menyerah Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa mencari sosok kekasihnya. Ia melewati koridor kelas Chanyeol. Ia melirik sekilas kearah pintu kelas Chanyeol yang terbuka. Dia melihat Chanyeol sedang menulis entah apa itu. Baekhyun tidak peduli, Ia mendengus sebal ke arah Chanyeol. Kemudian Ia meneruskan langkahnya mencari Kris. Melewati ruang ganti. Sayup sayup Ia mendengar suara yang sangat Ia kenal.

"Ge, sampai kapan kita seperti ini? Bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun Hyung. Aku takut ge, aku takut Ia akan marah kepadaku"

"Tenanglah Tao, Ia takkan marah padamu. Kau percaya bukan, bahwa aku lebih mencintaimu dibanding Baekhyun"

Ia mendekati ruangan itu untuk memastikan bahwa itu adalah orang yang di carinya. Ketika Ia berada di depan pintu ruangan yang terbuka sedikit itu, Ia berinisitif untuk membuka lebih lebar pintu tersebut. Ia tercengang melihat apa yang sedang di lihatnya.

"Kris" ucapnya pelan namun mampu membuat kedua sejoli itu menegang.

Namja jangkung yang berstatus kekasihnya itu tengah memeluk seorang namja yang pernah Ia lihat sebelumnya. Kris menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang berdiam kakudengan lelehan airmata di pipinya.

"Baekhyun, aku bisa menjelaskannya" ujar Kris. Namun Baekhyun memilih pergi, berlari meninggalkan keduanya. Ia mengusap airmatanya kasar. Ia berlari kearah lokernya. Menangis didepan loker itu. Tanpa Ia sadari sepasang mata menatapnya dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

"Dia menangis lagi" aku bergumam lirih. Ya, aku memperhatikannya dari jauh. Ia menangis karena Kris. Aku memandangnya sendu dirinya. Aku meyakinkan diriku untuk datang padanya. Sebelum melangkahkan kakiku kearahnya, menggenggam erat sesuatu yang menurutku penting. Sesuatu ini akan ku berikan kepadanya. Aku menghampirinya, menyentuh pundaknya pelan. Membuat Ia terkejut, menoleh kearahku dengan wajah basahnya. Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku terluka lebih dalam.

"Kau ke-ahh tidak" Kau telah menyerah Chanyeol, berhentilah bersikap ini padanya. Gumamku dalam hati. Aku tersenyum –dipaksakan-, memberikan sesuatu itu. Surat. aku memberikannya surat yang tadi aku tulis..

"Bacalah" Ucapku masih tetap tersenyum. Ia menerima surat tu dengan ragu. Lalu setelahnya aku pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Ia sedih dan Ia salah telah membenci Chanyeol. Di tengah tangisannya Ia memanggil nama Chanyeol berulang-ulang.

"Chanyeol, maaafkan aku Chanyeol-ah. Hiks- aku menyayangimu" Ia berkata lirih. Isakan itu menyayat hati seseorang yang mendengarnya. Ia Chanyeol. Sebenarnnya namja itu tidak pergi. Ia diam di loker yang tidak dapat Baekhyun lihat. Ia juga menangis melihat pujaan hatinya itu.

"_Saranghae Byun Baekhyun"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hai Baek /giggles_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau baik baik saja? Aku harap kau baik, Baek._

_Bagaimana dengan makanmu? Kau makan dengan baik bukan? Kau jangan lupa makan, kau akan semakin kurus Baek. Aku tidak mau melihatmu kerempeng hanya menyisakan tulang saja kkk~_

_Dan bagaimana kabarmu dengannya? Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Jika kau bahagia maka akupun akan bahagia. Tapi jika kau terluka, aku bahkan akan jauh lebih terluka._

_Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku menyukaimu. Kau tahu Baek? Aku menyukaimu saat masa masa ospek. Saat kau tak sengaja menabrakku dan malah memarahiku dengan alasan aku menghalangi jalanmu. Haha kau sungguh lucu. Aku hanya diam mematung melihatmu. Saat itu ku berpikir apakah ini khayalanku atau ini benar benar nyata, aku melihat malaikat cantik yang bermandikan cahaya bintang yang mampu membuat perasaanku menghangat^^_

_Kau masih marah padaku? Kau masih membenciku? Maafkan aku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal mengutarakan persaanku padamu, itu membuatku lega. Walaupun pada akhirnya aku harus menerima kenyataan kau menjauhiku. Tapi tak apa jika itu yang terbaik untukmu._

_Aku selalu berkata padamu datanglah padaku saat kau butuh tempat untuk beristirahat. Aku mengataknnya dengan sungguh. Aku selalu ingin melindungimu, aku tidak pernah ingin melihatmu menangis. Karena itu membuatku sakit Baek._

_Aku tidak ingin mata indahmu, terhiasi airmata. Aku tidak mau wajah cantikmu menjadi sembab. Kau lebih pantas untuk tersenyum. Kau cantik saat tersenyum. Jadi janganlah kau menangis lagi, arra?_

_Kau tidak akan peduli seberapa banyak kata yang aku ucapkan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mencintai Kris. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu meninggalkannya._

_Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. aku tidak ingin kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri dengan menutup mata dan telingamu tentang keburukan Kris. Aku tidak mau kau semakin terpuruk. Aku peduli padamu karena aku mencintaimu dengan tulus._

_Kau dekat denganku namun kau tak bisa ku jangkau. Kau bagaikan tempat yang tidak bisa ku sentuh, tempat yang tidak bisa aku tempati. Sebuah refleksi yang ternyata bukan dia. Semakin mendekat, semakin kuat rasa sakit yang kurasakan._

_Aku tahu itu semua karena kau sudah mempunyai bulanmu sendiri. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi bulanmu. Bulanmu adalah Kris. Arah penglihatnmu hanya kepadanya. Hanya dia yang kau lihat._

_Terimakasih selama ini kau mau berada di dekatku, terimakasih membiarkanku menyentuh ragamu. Terimakasih atas senyum yang kau berikan padaku. Aku akan pergi. Pergi menjauh dari hidupmu Baekhyun._

_Aku menyerah atas cintaku padamu Baek. Aku akan mencoba meskipun aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa. Bolehkah aku mengatakannya terakhir kalinya? Boleh kah aku mengatakan aku sangat mencintaimu? Bolehkah? Jika boleh aku akan mengatakan bahwa AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU BYUN BAEKHYUN. AKU MENCINTAIMU._

_Selamat Tinggal Byun Baekhyun._

_-Park Chanyeol-_

_END_


End file.
